Split Personality
by Sakura-son
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time on a new moon, but when he gets sick something strange happens to him. Hint- Two Inuyashas! InuKag R&R. Chapter 5 added Tid-bit- "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't as different as they think."
1. Ch1 Tickle war

Sakura-son: Hello! This is first Inuyasha fic under my new name. This chapter isn't the best but they will get better as the story progresses. Also I'm looking for a beta reader, anyone interested?  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Crystal who has been a great inspiration with her stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. nor do I own Pokemon. Split PersonalityChapter 1Tickle War The noon sun was high in the sky over Fujiyama; when a group of humans, demons, and a hanyou reached Kaede's village. They had just returned from another shard hunt and had successfully recovered two more shards.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! We are almost at the well." Kagome cried excitedly.  
  
"Hey wench, why are you in such a hurry to leave us?" Inuyasha asked trying to hide the hurt look on his face.  
  
"Well... I haven't had a decent bath in a week, I need to shave my legs, I've got a test to study for in a few days, and it's close to dinner and I'm starving!" Kagome stated in one breathe. "Besides it's a new moon tonight, which means your coming to my time with me."  
  
"Keh, I can take care of myself "  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha whether you're going or not I'm going home now!" She said as she ran towards the well.  
  
"Hey, Kagome-chan, bring me back some more of that chocolate stuff." Shippo squealed.  
  
_"I should never have introduced him to chocolate. He's hyper enough without sugar." _ She thought. "Sure Shippo, if you're good and promise not to fight with Inuyasha when I get back."  
  
"Of course." Shippo said mustering up the most innocent face he could make.  
  
Kagome giggled and looked inquisitively at Inuyasha. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Are we having ramen for dinner?"  
  
"I guess that's a 'yes'." She said to herself as she dropped through the opening of the well well.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Hurry up and jump in and maybe you will land on top of her." Miroku yelled as Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
"Pervert." Sango sighed, as she walked back to the village holding Kirara.  
  
.  
  
"Stupid lech." Inuyasha muttered to himself when he reached Kagome's time. _"Damn, where did she run off to so quickly?"_ He thought as he hoped out of the well. He jumped up to her window and tapped on it. When he got no answer he opened it and crawled inside. He heard running water and Kagome's voice singing a soft tune in the shower.  
  
_"If there were many tears falling down, __Every heart would become gentle.__If everybody expresses what they think,__Every heart can be satisfied._ _I was frightened by the never ending night,__So I prayed to the distant stars._ _In endlessly repeating time,__We were searching for love,__Because we wanted to become stronger.__We look up to the faraway sky._ _The two of us, smiling, meet here,__Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.__Sadness has no effect on us,__Every heart gains happiness when it flies."_   
  
Inuyasha sat on her bed in a daze. _"Gods her voice sounds beautiful."_ He thought, _"I could sit there all day and listen to her sing." _ He snapped out of his daze as he heard the water shut off. A few minutes later Kagome came out of the shower dressed, brushing her hair, and lost in her song, oblivious to the hanyou staring at her.  
  
_"Someday our souls will unite,__We will give peaceful approval._ _In endlessly repeating time,__We know why we are living.__We go through the nighttime laughing,__Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._ _Memories of everything has settled,__This is a warm place to be.__The stars separate us from the future,__We are always so brilliant,__So shine._ _In endlessly repeating time,__We were searching for love,__Because we wanted to become stronger.__We look up to the faraway sky._ _In endlessly repeating time, __We know why we are living. __We go through the nighttime laughing,__Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on."_   
  
When she finished her song she finally became aware of her audience. She blushed. _"Oh god he heard me singing."_ She thought as Inuyasha continued to stare at her. "Eh...Inuyasha let's go-umm… see what's for dinner!" Kagome stammered trying to break the uncomfortable silence. She started to walk out the door and was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and stared, her eyes questioning him.  
  
"You sing beautifully, just like my mom use to." Inuyasha said softly his eyes darkening as he mentioned his mother.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _"Did he just compliment me?" _she thought surprised. "Well I could sing another song for you later if like." She replied blushing a little. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door towards the living room.  
  
"Mom, Inuyasha is going to stay the night tonight, it's a new moon."  
  
"Okay honey, make another place for him at the table."  
  
"Yay! Inuyasha is staying the night. Come on, I want to show you my favorite show, Pokemon." Souta stated, jumping up and down.  
  
_"Poor Inuyasha._" Kagome thought to herself laughing as the hanyou was dragged into the living room. "What in the hell! Are those youkai coming out of those little balls?" Inuyasha asked shocked.  
  
Souta grinned. "Yah, they live in their Pokeballs, until their masters let them out to fight." And then he added. "I'm surprised Kagome hasn't got one for you yet."  
  
"She wouldn't dare!" he snarled.  
  
"Wouldn't dare what?" Kagome asked from the doorway  
  
"Put him in a Pokeball." Souta stated winking at her.  
  
"Now why hadn't I thought of that yet?" She stated jokingly  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha asked unbelieving  
  
Kagome and Souta busted out laughing. "We... were just...joking." She said between breaths because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Hey! It's not funny!" Inuyasha stated looking hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said as she walked over to him still giggling.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"I better go wash up before dinner." She said turning slowly, but before she could take one step she was tackled onto the couch. She looked up at Inuyasha who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you do-ahahahaha-no stop-ahahaha!" She laughed/cried as Inuyasha tickled her. "Souta, help ah-ha me!" She pleaded.  
  
He smiled. "Sure sis." He said. He then joined Inuyasha in tickling her.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" She cried. _"Well if it's a fight he wants it is a fight he gets."_  She thought to herself. She than began tickling him under his ribs. He fell onto his back and started kicking his right leg like a dog when you scratch its favorite spot.  
  
"Oh-ok…I give up." Inuyasha panted. Kagome smiled then reached up and scratched one of his ears. Inuyasha leaned into her and started to make an unusual noise in the back of his throat.  
  "He's purring!" Souta stated  
  
"Kagome, it's time for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.  
  
"Race you to the table." Souta told Inuyasha. But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was staring at his hands as his claws slowly receded down to normal human nails. His ears retreated to the side of his head. Then his eyes turned violet and black began streaking through his silver mane until all the silver was gone.  
  
Souta eyes widened. "Whoa! That was so cool. How did you do it?"  
  
Kagome winced. She knew what came next. Inuyasha was going to yell at him and say it isn't 'cool' and he hated being a weak human.  
  
"Keh, every new moon I turn human until sunrise." He stated proudly crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome was shocked. She walked up to him and felt his forehead. "No fever." She then took his hadn't and pulled him into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Sakura-son: well that was the first chapter I know it was kind of fluffy but the problems will arise in the next chapter. Please review and I promise this story will get a lot more interesting soon. Oh yah and they will get ALOT longer.  
  
A.N. The song Kagome sings is every heart the fourth ending song. 10/17/03-I edited this chapter, I found a few spelling and grammar mistakes and changed some of the speech a bit but nothing huge. 7/18/04- Another edit, I decided I wanted to go over all my chapters with a fine-tooth comb before I updated since it's been two year since I Started this beast. .


	2. Ch2 I'm only happy when it rains

Hello! I'm sooooooooo sorry that it has taken this long to update. We had to rebut my computer and it was offline for a while but I still took advantage of my time and have many of the chapters written in my notebook. I just need to type them up. Thanx so much for the reviews I didn't think ya'll would like the story that much. Well you're in for a pleasant surprise. ^^  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters heck I don't even own a decent pair of shoes. XD.  
  
  


Oh yeah this chapter is dedicated to the 27 people who reviewed the first chapter. You should have seen my face when I saw all those reviews. ^^  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  


Split Personality 

Chapter 2 

I'm only happy when it rains. 

----------------------------------  
  
  


After dinner Kagome helped cleared the dishes and Souta reluctantly got ready for bed.  
  
  


"Mom we will be back in a little bit, I want to go for a walk." Kagome said as she finished drying the dishes.  
  
  


" Okay honey, be careful." Mrs. Higurashi said as she swept the all ready clean kitchen floor.  
  
  


" Come on lets go." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards the door. (A/N: she seems to be doing that a lot lately. ^^) 'I have to know what happened earlier, why was he acting so weird?' she thought while walking down the shrine steps. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the end of the steps, Kagome went over to a Sakura tree and she sat down against it, motioning for him to do the same.  
  
  


"What happened earlier? Why were you, you sounded proud of being human tonight." Kagome asked uncertainly  
  
  


Inuyasha looked pensive for a moment. "I don't know, I just don't feel ashamed of it anymore."  
  
  


'This is really strange, why this sudden change?' Kagome thought. 'Well kinda like him like this..he hasn't insulted me all evening!'  
  
  


'What is wrong with me? Maybe I do have a fever.' Inuyasha thought, but he already knew what was wrong with him, he was in love. He would NEVER admit it but he had been looking forward to the next new moon for a week now, so he could spend some time with Kagome alone. Away from danger of youkai attacks and away from nosey friends and annoying Kitsune brats!  
  
  


'This is nice' Kagome thought ' I could sit like this all night.'  
  
  


Raindrops started to fall and in a few seconds it was pouring. Inuyasha took off his hoari and draped it over Kagome's head.  
  
  


"Come on wench let's go home before you get sick."  
  
  


Kagome looked up at the sky and cursed the clouds for ruining the moment. Inuyasha motioned for her to get on his back. Once she was on he ran off towards the shrine at remarkably fast pace for a human. When they reached the never-ending shrine steps Inuyasha still didn't let her down he just jogged up the steps.  
  
  


'He's got to be tired by now it's hard enough to run all this way, but also with someone on your back. He's gonna hurt himself.' She thought and then was startled when she saw his hair flash silver. She blinked.  
  
  


'Man, I've been studying way to hard now I'm seeing things. Maybe I should go to bed.'  
  
  


Inuyasha finally reached the end of the steps and towards the shrine. Once he reached the front of the shrine and was under a covering, he kneeled down and let Kagome off. Kagome took the hoari off and twisted the water out of it and then proceeded in 

squeezing the water out of her hair. Inuyasha just shook his head like a dog, water flying everywhere.  
  
  


"Kyaaa! Inuyasha you're getting me all wet!" (A/N: me and my ecchi mind ^^)  
  
  


"Feh, you were already wet."  
  
  


Kagome threw his hoari at him smiling. "Come on lets go inside and take off these wet clothes." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
  


"WHAT?" Kagome asked.  
  
  


"I was just thinking what Miroku would say if he heard you say that." Kagome threw her shoe at him.  
  
  


"IDIOT! One pervert in the group is enough!"  
  
  


"Aye." He said trying to smother a laugh. They walked inside dripping wet, Kagome carrying her shoes. They went into her room and she threw him a towel and told him to dry his hair. She then left the room and returned with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.  
  
  


"Here, change into this." She said handing him the clothes. She then grabbed some clothes for herself and left the room. Kagome went to the bathroom to change and then towel dries her hair 'looks like I'll have to take another shower.' she thought. ' Oh well I'll do it in the morning.' Kagome went into the kitchen and made two cups of hot cocoa. She then carried them to her room. She knocked on the door "Can I come in?"  
  
  


"Yes!"  
  
  


Kagome opened the door and set the cocoa on her desk.  
  
  


"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
  


"Hot Chocolate." She said before sipping some  
  
  


"Hot Chalklate? You drink it?" he asked smelling the cup.  
  
  


"Yup." she said sipping some more. "Be careful! Though it's hot!" she yelled as Inuyasha poured in a mouthful.  
  
  


"Kyaaaaa!" he yelled as the scolding hot water touched his tongue.  
  
  


Kagome was over at his side on a heartbeat. She grabbed the cup from him and put it down.  
  
  


"Are you okay?!" she asked.  
  
  


"Whaf duf youf fhink?" he said holding his tongue.  
  
  


"I'm sorry Inuyasha I should have warned you before you drank it. I'll go get some ice."  
  
  


"No it's okay I don't need it" he said.  
  
  


"Alright. Well I'm getting tired and we really need to get some sleep." She stated while making him a bed of blankets on the floor.  
  
  


"There you go." She motioned for him to get on the pallet when she finished making it.  
  
  


"You said you were going to sing me a song." He said as he pulled of his t- shirt and crawled under his blanket smirking.  
  
  


'Something definitely is wrong with him. He is actually being kinda sweet. But he claims nothing is wrong with him!' Kagome continued to stare at him deep in thought.  
  
  


"What, Did I grow a second head or something? Why are you staring at me?!"  
  
  


"Oh I'm sorry I was just..thinking."  
  
  


"Feh."  
  
  


Kagome thought for a minute of what to sing. 'Well it is night time and we are about to go to bed.I'll sing a song about dreams.'  
  
  


_"Free the dream within. The stars are crying a tear. A sigh escapes from heaven. And the world's end."  
  
"Breathe the dream within. The mystifying. We tremble and spin. Suspended within."  
  
"Look beyond where hearts can see. Dream in peace. Trust, love, believe."  
  
_Inuyasha relaxed as he heard Kagome's soft voice. 'I feel like I'm in a dream. Today has been like a breath of fresh air. I wish it could always be like this.' Inuyasha sighed. 'But it never will be. We'll finish the Jewel, Kagome will stay here.and I will go to hell with Kikyou.' He added bitterly._  
  
"Be the dream within. The light is shining. A flame on the wind. Salvation begins."  
  
"Look beyond where hearts can see. Dream in peace. Trust, love, believe."  
  
"We tremble and spin. Suspended within."  
  
'I don't want to think about it anymore.' He thought and he slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Kagome's soft voice.  
  
"Free the dream within. The stars are crying a tear. A sigh escapes from heaven. And the world's end."_  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha lieing there sleeping peacefully. She smiled "Good night Inuyasha" she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was having a dream. She was in Feudal Japan, walking towards Inuyasha's forest, towards something she knew she had to go to, the God Tree. She walked through the clearing towards the God Tree, when it came into sight she saw something on the tree. 

' Inuyasha!' She ran towards the tree where he was pinned, covered in vines just like before. She reached him and climbed up the vines, she grabbed the arrow and pulled it all her strength just like before. Then there was a flash of blue light and it disappeared. 

Kagome tried to grab his hand but her hand went right through his and his body became transparent, and then slowly faded away into nothing. Kagome fell to the ground and cried.  
  
  


"The new moon." A strange voice whispered.  
  
  


"What?!"  
  
  


"You have till the next new moon." It answered.  
  
  


"To do what?"  
  
  


"New moon." Was all it said and then it said no more.  
  
  
  
  


^.^  
  
  
  
  


Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. ' Whoa..that was a scary dream. What did they mean? What do I have to do?' She thought.  
  
  


She looked down at Inuyasha and saw him tossing, turning, and breathing heavily. She went to him and felt his forehead. 'He feels very cold' she thought alarmed. She pulled her blanket from her bed onto him, and then went to her closet to get a heating blanket. She wrapped him in it and he was still shivering.  
  
  


"What's wrong with him?" she cried. She was scared he hadn't been sick before and her dream was still haunting her.  
  
  


" Inuyasha, wake-up!" she cried shaking him his eyes fluttering but didn't open. Kagome was in tears now. Kagome close her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Calm down Kagome, your not helping Inuyasha any by crying.' Kagome relaxed against the bed and watched Inuyasha warily. She sat there for a while before slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
  


^.^

The first rays of sunrise awoke Kagome from her slumber. She had been leaning against her bed, her knees in her chest and her arms hugging her knees.  
  
  


'Huh, what am I doing on the floor? Oh yea, I woke in the middle of the night and Inuyasha was sick.' She looked down to where Inuyasha was bundled up.  
  
  


'That's weird with all those blankets around him, it looks like two people under there. I wonder why he's not awake yet, he must be very tired. I'll check on him and see if he's better. She slowly pulled down the blanket rapped around his head. He was sleeping peacefully. She felt his forehead. 'It feels fine.' She then combed through his black mane with her fingers. 'WAIT, HIS HAIR IS BLACK?!' She looked out the window.  
  
  


"The sun is up, why is he still a human? Inuyasha wake up!" she heard a low growl. 'Did that come from Inuyasha?!' Now Kagome was freaked out. 'First that dream, then Inuyasha getting sick, now this!' "I know what I need, I need a nice relaxing bubble bath! Yes that's it!" She got up slowly and stepped over Inuyasha and started toward the door, but she tripped over something hard on the left side of Inuyasha, sleeping form.  
  
  


"OWW that hurt!"  
  
  


Kagome proceeded to get up again when something caught her eye, a strand of silver hair was sticking out from underneath the blankets. Kagome moved over toward it and pulled the blanket down and she found more silver hair. She yanked all the covers off and there, lying next to the human Inuyasha, was Inuyasha's full-blooded demon form. He was asleep and the only reason Kagome could tell he was full demon is because the stripes on his face.  
  
  


"OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed. Kagome's screaming finally awoke both Inuyashas. Human Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
  


"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG, WENCH?!"  
  
  


Kagome pointed to something behind him, so he turned around....and his eyes met two blazing red eyes.  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  


Well, that's the end of this chapter. I will have the next one, "Conversations with myself." up in less then a week. I promise. I hope you liked this chapter I had fun writing it. ^^ So review and tell me what you think. Oh yah and one more thing, I already asked this but, does anyone wanna be my beta reader?  
  
Edit:  The song is from Final fantasy : the spirits within.


	3. Ch3 conversing with myself

Sakura-son: Hey guys! I'm really, really sorry for the long wait, but lots of things happened which made me wonder if fate doesn't want me to write fanfics, well I've solve those problems and I'm twisting fate (hey that sounds like a good fic title I might use that.) I hope you like this chapter I had written this chapter awhile back but couldn't type it. (One of those problems I fixed) then I was having serious writers block. I know what I want to happen in this fic and how I want it to end but I was having trouble making it happen, but I'm alright now. I love you guys so much thanx for all the reviews I read and re-read every single one.  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. if I did Kikyo would be dead already.^^  
  
  


*  
  
  


Split Personality 

Chapter 3 

Conversing with myself  
  
  


"What the fuck! How did this youkai get here?!" human Inuyasha reached for his sword against the wall and held it up in front of his face. 'Why didn't I smell him?' he then noticed his claws were missing. "WHAT! Why am I still human?"  
  
  


"I don't know!" Kagome said. "You were sick last night, and this morning when I awoke, you were still human." She stated.  
  
  


"Who are you and what do u want?" Inuyasha asked his youkai half. Youkai Inuyasha just grinned.  
  
  


"Um, Inuyasha, he's you youkai form." Kagome stated.  
  
  


"What? How in the hell?!"  
  
  


There was a knock at the door. "Kagome is everything alright? I heard yelling." It was Kagome's mom.  
  
  


"Um.. Inuyasha.... just stepped on a tack!" Kagome yelled through the closed door.  
  
  


"Okay honey, breakfast is ready."  
  
  


"We have to go back to Feudal Japan now!"  
  
  


"I'll pack it up for you."  
  
  


"Can you pack some extra ramen?" Kagome asked. 'Were gonna need it.' Kagome turned to Inuyasha. 

"I don't know how this happened, you were sick last night maybe it has something to do with that." But Inuyasha wasn't listening; he was staring at his youkai form, whom was sitting on the floor scratching behind his ears with his foot.  
  
  


"If this is my youkai form, why isn't he trying to kill us and everyone in the house like before?"  
  
  


"Maybe we should ask Kaede, just let me get packed and we will leave." She said while running to go get her backpack.  
  
  


"Feh."  
  
  


Human Inuyasha sat on the floor and folded his legs in Indian style. He then glanced over at his youkai half 'So that is what I look like when I'm full youkai!'  
  
  


"Don't talk much do you?" Inuyasha said to his other self.  
  
  


'I can't speak human like other youkai. I can only speak Inu-youkai.' Demon Inuyasha said in the human Inuyasha's mind.  
  
  


'How do you do that?'  
  
  


'You and me are linked mentally because we are of the same body. So I can hear all of your thoughts and you can hear mine.'  
  
  


'Okay then, tell me something how come your not going crazy and killing everything alive like usual?' human Inuyasha shot back at him.  
  
  


Demon Inuyasha snorted. 'Our hanyou body isn't strong enough mentally to contain a full-blooded youkai. Our body needs to have an equal balance of human and youkai to function right. That's why before when our body turns full youkai our mind can't control it.'  
  
  


'Feh, well since you know so much do you know why we split in two?' Human Inuyasha looked at him expectantly.  
  
  


'No I don't, but I do know one thing, we wont last long like this.' With that last thought youkai Inuyasha got up and went over to Kagome who was standing in the door way with a HUGE back pack looking at the two warily. Youkai Inuyasha grabbed the backpack and slung it over his shoulder and walked out ahead of Kagome.  
  
  


"Thank you Inu-erh.. I've got to find something to call you both." She said. "I'm not gonna keep calling you human Inuyasha and youkai Inuyasha." She thought a moment. "Alright I'll call you Inuyasha." She said pointing to human Inuyasha.  
  
  


Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well that is my name." (A/N: heh, he's back to being a jerk again, that didn't last very long)  
  
  


"And you I'll call Inu-chan." She said looking over at youkai Inuyasha waiting for his reply. "Is that ok?"  
  
  


"He can't speak human, only Inu-Youkai" Inuyasha said  
  
  


"Oh."  
  
  


"Come on let's go we've wasted enough time."  
  
  


*  
  
  


"Where are they?" Sango paced back and forth in front of the well. They had been waiting there for an hour and there was still no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome.  
  
  


"I don't know." Miroku stated. "Usually Inuyasha would have dragged Kagome here by sun rise, he always wants to get an early start.  
  
  


"I'm worried!" Sango stated. "What if another evil youkai exists in Kagome's time and she's in danger." (A/N: they have no idea ~.^)  
  
  


"Oh no! Kagome!" Shippo cried.  
  
  


"Whoa, calm down maybe they just wanted to 'sleep in'. Miroku said, emphasizing the last two words. "They probably had a busy night." He said as he rubbed Sango's backside.  
  
  


*Wham!* Sango's hirakotsu met with the priest's head.  
  
  


'He'll never learn will he?' Shippo thought, he sniffed the air. "Kagome!" he cried running towards the well. When she was out of the well he jumped in her arms, gave her a big hug and then look at the well to see Inu-chan climbing out.  
  
  


"Ah! Inuyasha is a full youkai." He cried hugging on to Kagome for dear life. Miroku shot up in front of Kagome Staff held up defensively, Sango readied her hirakotsu.  
  
  


"Guys it's okay Inu-chan wont hurt us."  
  
  


Inu-chan walked past Miroku and Sango and jumped up to a tree branch and looked down at them smirking.  
  
  


"Inu-chan? You gave each other pet names. So something DID happen last night." Miroku stated. A sharp pain shot through the back of his head. He looked expectantly at Sango who was a few foot in front of him her mouth agape, Kagome standing beside her was looking relieved, Inu-chan was still in his tree, and Shippo was looking at Miroku with his eyes popping out of their sockets. Who in the hell hit him?  
  
  


"Idiot, something did happen last night just not the way you think." A very Inuyasha sounding voice said behind him. His eyes went wide as he turned around and saw a VERY human looking Inuyasha sheathing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
  


"Whaaaa?" He looked at Inu-chan in the tree who was smirking and back at Inuyasha who wore an identical look. "What is going on?!" He blurted out.  
  
  


Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha somehow split in to his two halves last night, youkai," She said pointing to Inu-chan. "And human." She then pointed to Inuyasha.  
  
  


"What! Noooooo. Now I'll get twice the beatings." Shippo cried. Inu-chan Jumped down from his branch and walked up to the Kitsune. Shippo cowered away in fear. Inuyasha then smiled his glistening fangs and then reached out and patted Shippo on the head and walked past him towards Kaede's village.  
  
  


Kagome smiled. 'I think I'm beginning to like Inu-chan more.' She thought before following Inu-chan towards the village.  
  
  


*  
  
  


"Aye, this is most unusual." Kaede said pensively.  
  
  


Inuyasha snorted. "We know that already old lady, we want to know why this happened and how to fix it."  
  
  


"I don't know something like this has never happened." Kaede thought a moment. "You say you awoke this morning and found him like this." She said emphasizing both of them. Kagome nodded. "Did anything unusual happen the night before, something that could have triggered this?"  
  
  


Miroku coughed. "I think I know that answer."  
  
  


Kagome bopped him hard the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter for a moment this is serious."  
  
  


"Kagome is violent when she's angry." Shippo laughed.  
  
  


Kagome wasn't listening she was thinking about the dream from the night before. 'What was the voice trying to tell me? The new moon?'  
  
  


"Hello Kagome are you there?" Sango asked while waving her hands in front of her.  
  
  


"Oh, sorry what?" Kagome said embarrassed.  
  
  


"I said are you okay?"  
  
  


"Yes I was just thinking about a dream I had last night." She stated.  
  
  


"A Dream?" Kaede asked. "Share with us child."  
  
  


"It was just a silly dream-nothing important." She stammered even more embarrassed 'I don't want them to know I was dreaming about Inuyasha.'  
  
  


"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my child." Kaede stated calmly. "You are a Miko, which means that your dreams aren't just dreams but premonitions."  
  
  


Kagome winced. "Well that's not good then." She looked up at Inuyasha and Inu-chan whom were both staring intently.  
  
  


"Tell us child."  
  
  


Kagome sighed. "I was in Inuyasha's forest." She began. "And something was urging me towards the god tree and Inuyasha was pinned there again exactly like before. So I climbed up to him and pulled the arrow out again and Inuyasha started to fall, and then I tried to catch him but he my hands went right through him. Then a flickered and faded away into nothing."  
  
  


Inuyasha stared at Kagome tenderly. 'She looks upset.' He thought. 'Why?'  
  
  


Inu-chan growled at him. 'She cares about our hanyou form. She's afraid to lose him'  
  
  


'Feh! Why would she care for a stinking hanyou?'  
  
  


'IDIOT!' Inu-chan barked at him in Inu-youkai.  
  
  


"Is there anything else?" Kaede asked sensing that she wasn't finished.  
  
  


"There was a voice." Kagome whispered. " It kept saying, 'the new moon' and 'you have until the new moon."  
  
  


Everyone looked at Inuyasha and Inu-chan to see how they would react. "What in seven hells is that supposed to mean?"  
  
  


"It means we have until the next new moon to get you back together or lady Kagome's dream will become a reality." Myouga said from atop Inu-chan's shoulder.  
  
  


"Where did you come from?" Shippo asked  
  
  


"I've been here the entire time."  
  
  


"What did you mean her dream will become a reality?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
  


"It means you two will disappear just like her dream, forever." He said referring to Inuyasha and Inu-chan.  
  
  


"What!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
  


"Yes, master Inuyasha I'm afraid so, you were born a hanyou. So your soul is Half Youkai half human, but now that your soul has been split. When a soul splits like this if it isn't put back together by the next cycle of the moon, which in this case is the new moon, then that soul will cease to exist." Myouga said sadly.  
  
  


The room went silent. 'Cease to exist' Kagome thought. 'No, I won't let that happen, I won't let Inuyasha's soul diminish. Kagome clenched her fist and bit her lip. "Do you know how we can get his forms back together?"  
  
  


"Not exactly, the only way to do that would be first to find out what caused the split in the first place. Then work from there." Myouga said.  
  
  


"That will take too long." Kagome said sadly.  
  
  


"I know how you can find out." Kaede said. "There is an Oracle, she lives in a shrine in Tosa. She might be able to help you. Her name is Chihiro."  
  
  


*  
  
  


Kagome sighed. 'What a day it has been.' They were headed on their five-day journey to Tosa and her ankle was killing her. She was ahead of the group with Inu-chan, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara following closely behind her. Behind them was a sulking Inuyasha and Shippo who decided it would be fun to annoy the hell out of him since he couldn't hurt him.  
  
  


Kagome continued to ignore the pain in her ankle that is until she stepped into a pothole and succeeded in injuring it even more. She screamed out in pain.  
  
  


Inu-chan was the first to reach her; he put one arm under her knees and the other under her back and hoisted her up. (A/N: Bridal style. ^_^) Miroku grabbed her huge bag and everyone followed.  
  
  


Inu-chan carried her to a riverbed and carefully put her down. She then put her swollen ankle in the cold water. "I'm sorry guys if I wasn't so clumsy we wouldn't be wasting time."  
  
  


"It's okay Kagome-chan it wasn't your fault" Sango said patting her on the back.  
  
  


"Miroku, can you get my first aid kit out of my bag?"  
  
  


"Sure lady Kagome." Miroku handed her the kit with one hand and stoked he thigh with the other one.  
  
  


She slapped him before the others could react. "I said 'hand me the first aid kit' not 'feel me up'." She said while opening her kit and getting the bottle of painkillers she took a couple and then wrapped up her ankle. When she finished she pushed herself up and went limping back towards the path they had been taking.  
  
  


Inu-chan sped towards her and stood in front of her facing the path, He growled.  
  
  


"What is it?" Inuyasha asked running up beside him  
  
  


'I smell Sesshomaru.'  
  
  


Inuyasha quickly unsheathed the Testsusaiga. (A/N: not that it will do much good with him being human) "Come out Sesshomaru." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
  


"I knew I smelt something wrong with you brother." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the shadows.  
  
  


*  
  
  


 Sakura-son: Well that's all for now. I'm sorry for the major cliffhanger but I wont keep you hanging for long. I know you got lots of questions. Like why did Inuyasha's soul split? Will they make it in time? Is Kikyo going to be in it? Why is Inuyasha (human) acting so weird? Does Inuyasha wear boxers or briefs? (heh I had to add that one.) Well you'll have to wait to find out. But who ever can guess what Sesshomaru wants with the inu gang gets to be a demon or demoness in this fic. Ok? Chow.


	4. Negotiations teaser and authors note

**Sakura-son: *IMPORTANT PLEASE READ* hey guys I am sorry that it has been a while but ive been delayed. But you would be too if you just in touch with your long lost relatives recently, and had to go to Louisiana to meet them (phew it has been tough) but I didn't abandon you guys I feel bad that I cant upload the whole 4th chapter because it is on my computer at home but I do have a little tid-bit of it that my beta reader crystal (dreamshadow) emailed to me.**

**So anyways when I get home around july 6th I will update and I will reply to your reviews. Thank you guys, luv ya.**

**TEASER:**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Split Personality

Chapter 4 (teaser)

Negotiations   

_"What do you want? I'm not giving you the tetsusaiga."_ Inu-Chan barked in Inu-youkai.

_"I have not come for the tetsusaiga. I have come to talk to your human wench."_ Sesshomaru barked back.

"What are they doing? Barking at each other?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There speaking in Inu-youkai." Inuyasha tensed, and unconsciously put his arm around Kagome 'What does he want with Kagome?'

'Neh? What is he doing?' Kagome thought blushing. 'What? I sense a shikon fragment.' "Inuyasha he has a shikon shard."

"What are you doing with it? If you not here to steal the tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked.

"I already said, I'm here to speak with your bitch." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"No leave Kagome alone!" Shippo cried. 

Kagome was fuming. 'Ah so I'm a bitch now, ugg we don't have time for this!' Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hand off her shoulder, and walked past Inu-Chan. "Okay Sesshomaru, what do you want?" She asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Come with me, I need to talk with you in private." He said as he turned around and started toward a huge youkai he'd been riding.

She started to follow.

"Kagome what do you think your doing?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Don't worry I'll be back."

Inuyasha tried to run after her but Inu-Chan stopped him. "What are you doing? We have to go after Kagome." Inuyasha argued. 

'She'll be alright he won't harm her.' Inu-Chan stated calmly. 

"How do you know that?" He spat back at him.

'Because we both know that Sesshomaru is not that type to use hostages to get what he wants, he isn't like Naraku. He has way to much pride to resort to that.' He stated. He then bent down and lapped up some water from the river where Kagome had soaked her ankle. (A/N: at least he's not drinking out of the toilet.) 'Plus Sesshomaru smelt of that little girl that follows him... and something is wrong with her scent. That is probably why he wanted Kagome to help him with the little girl.'

"I don't believe that for a second!  Sesshomaru wouldn't care about a human." Inuyasha stated to keep from losing face.

'He may not care for humans, but it is obvious he cares about that girl. Don't you remember when Naraku kidnapped her? How Sesshomaru reacted? That girl is changing his heart for the better, just like how Kagome has changed ours.'

"Feh." Inuyasha stated as he turned away from the others to hide the blush that was forming.

"I wonder what they were talking about?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Who knows when it comes to Inuyasha, it could be over who gets the most ramen." Sango stated.

"They were talking about Kagome..." Shippo whispered to them.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"Because Inuyasha is blushing!" He said laughing.

~*~*~*~*~

sakura-son: so anyways like I said I will have the rest soon. Sayanora! ^^


	5. Ch4 Negotiations

Sakura-son: sorry guys for the long period between updates ^^; Well at least i'm not letting a whole month pass before I update. But it seems I have gotten over a little bump I had about the plot development so it should come quicker now. By the way this is the whole chapter 4 including the teaser a ch. Back so if you don't want to read the part that was in the teaser scroll down the rest is on here. Oh yah one more thing I replied to the review from chapter 3 and the bottom I will do chapter 4 review in chapter 5. OK NOW READ & REVIEW! Please? Lol.

Split Personality

Chapter 4 (real chapter)

Negotiations   

_"What do you want? I'm not giving you the tetsusaiga."_ Inu-Chan barked in Inu-youkai.

_"I have not come for the tetsusaiga. I have come to talk to your human wench."_ Sesshomaru barked back.

"What are they doing? Barking at each other?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There speaking in Inu-youkai." Inuyasha tensed, and unconsciously put his arm around Kagome 'What does he want with Kagome?'

'Neh? What is he doing?' Kagome thought blushing. 'What? I sense a shikon fragment.' "Inuyasha he has a shikon shard."

"What are you doing with it? If you not here to steal the tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked.

"I already said I'm here to speak with your bitch." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"No leave Kagome alone!" Shippo cried. 

Kagome was fuming. 'Ah so I'm a bitch now, ugg we don't have time for this!' Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hand off her shoulder, and walked past Inu-Chan. "Okay Sesshomaru, what do you want?" She asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Come with me, I need to talk with you in private." He said as he turned around and started toward a huge youkai he'd been riding.

She started to follow.

"Kagome what do you think your doing?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Don't worry I'll be back."

Inuyasha tried to run after her but Inu-Chan stopped him. "What are you doing? We have to go after Kagome." Inuyasha argued. 

'She'll be alright he won't harm her.' Inu-Chan stated calmly. 

"How do you know that?" He spat back at him.

'Because we both know that Sesshomaru is not that type to use hostages to get what he wants, he isn't like Naraku. He has way to much pride to resort to that.' He stated. He then bent down and lapped up some water from the river where Kagome had soaked her ankle. (A/N: at least he's not drinking out of the toilet.) 'Plus Sesshomaru smelt of that little girl that follows him and something is wrong with her scent. That is probably why he wanted Kagome to help him with the little girl.'

"I don't believe that for a second, Sesshomaru wouldn't care about a human." Inuyasha stated to keep from losing face.

'He may not care for humans but it is obvious he cares about that girl. Don't you remember when Naraku kidnapped her? How Sesshomaru reacted? That girl is changing his heart for the better, just like how Kagome has changed ours.'

"Feh" Inuyasha stated as he turned away from the others to hide the blush that was forming.

"I wonder what they were talking about?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Who knows when it comes to Inuyasha, it could be over who gets the most ramen." Sango stated.

"They were talking about Kagome" Shippo whispered to them

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"Because Inuyasha is blushing." He said laughing.

(A/n: end of teaser)

~*~*~*~*~

"You where correct. Inuyasha has indeed split in half."

"Good." A voice said. "Now go Kagura and lead an arsenal of demons to them. I want to see how well he fights split in two, unable to use the Tetsusaiga."

"As you wish, Naraku." Kagura stated solemnly. "Bastard." She whispered to herself as she walked out of the room.

^.^

"Why isn't she back yet?" Inuyasha yelled at a snail that was crawling up the tree he was currently fuming in. "We have less then a month to find this Tsuki-baba and Kagome ditches us the first chance she gets."

'She's only been gone a hour and your already having a heart attack.' Inu-Chan stated is his mind.

Inuyasha looked down at Inu-Chan who was directly under him. "Gah, Will you stop it already with the mind thingy you're freaking me out!"

"Alright." Inu-Chan said grinning.

"Hey! You said you couldn't speak anything but Inu-Youkai."

"I lied." Inu-Chan said as if it were nothing. "I just didn't feel like being overheard. Now come down here, Kagome will be here soon and then we will leave."

^.^

"And then Kikyo can have human Inuyasha since that's how she wanted him in the first place." Said Shippo. "That way Kagome can have demon Inuyasha and she will stay in this time because he will protect her and Kikyou won't get in the way. Then I will have a mom and dad!" Shippo exclaimed.

Silence.

"Ahem, Shippo you are forgetting what Myouga said if both Inuyasha's aren't rejoined by the new moon then there soul disappears. That means there will only be one Inuyasha because they have to be whole to live." Miroku said.

"Oh yah." Shippo said disappointed.

"Speaking of Myouga." Sango added. "Where is-What was that?" She asked as a flash of red and silver rocketed past them causing a strong gust of wind.

"That was Demon Inuyasha" Shippo stated.

"I wonder where he's going?" Miroku asked.

They then heard loudly panting as Inuyasha came running up to them faster than humanly possible. "He says he smells a shit load of demons coming towards us."

Miroku and Sango just continued to stare at him.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Get ready to fight." He said as he grabbed the untransformed tetsusaiga out of its scabbard.

"It's too dangerous for you Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Feh. What do you think I'm going to do sit here and ask them to play nice!" he shouted at him. "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. Plus Kaede gave me a few things that should come in handy, now lets go." He then sprinted off in the direction Inu-Chan went.

"Well." Sango said. "I guess we should go after him and make sure he doesn't get killed."

"Yah." Miroku and Shippo said as they jumped onto the transformed Kirara.  

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sakura-son okay I know it's short (again) but I had to cut it off there ^^

Now on with the review repleys AngelicFairy: I'm glad your glad! ^.^ Thank you for the sweet review, good guesses for what Sesshomaru could want. They weren't right but I found it entertaining thinking about him coming there to cause he wanted some ramen. Lol

Kristen Sharpe: Thanx for the review, yup and there is a reason why demon Inuyasha is the polite one…heh you'll have to wait and find out!

Paws: lol, I'm having fun putting them through all of this. Good guess about why human and demon Inuyasha were acting the way they were, you got it half right. Yay! You guessed right about Sesshomaru. What do you wanna be called in the fic?

Chisaii Angel: well they kinda did argue in this chapter, but don't worry they will have plenty of scenes arguing because we all know Inuyasha likes to argue and who better to argue with then himself ^_^

Mouse: Thanx for the review! Good guess about human Inuyasha. As you can tell from the chapter you guessed wrong about fluffy ;_; but it was a good guess.

Jacie: I'm glad you like it. ^^ Yup demon Inuyasha is expressing his feeling better than human Inuyasha. Hmmm I wonder why? *grins evilly* you'll have to wait to find out why.

brittany: I'm so glad you like it. I swear I'm getting a big head from all these reviews. Don't worry there is more to come; I'd never abandon a story. 

Thesmartazgirl: ROFL! Yup, he probably does wear neither! lol thanx for the review. :-)~

Kai19: I'm glad you like my story! I was kinda of tired of Inuyasha's demon form being evil so I decided to do something about it. OMG that's hilarious, Naraku probably is a pedophile. *Snicker* I guess that would explain his obsession with children. You're right about the Tetsusaiga neither Inuyasha nor Inu-Chan can use it, but it still is useful…….*cough* that's all I' m saying. ~.^. Thank you for the long review! And you kinda did guess right about Sesshomaru. 

inusammy02: I'm glad you like it! Look I've written more! ^ lol

kori hime: I take it you like fluffy. ^.^ lol I'm sorry about the cliff hanger I wont put in too many more……there just sooo fun to write!

chuhuru-san: you love my story. *****blushes*** **thank you. Don't worry I already have another fic in mind. But I'm not posting it until I finish writing it and until I finish this one.

DreamShadow: *Hugs Crystal-sama*  mmmmm frosted flakes! lol I know there are some spelling and grammar issues that I intend to fix. And since you so cleverly hinted (lol) I'll send you my chapters before I post them so you can help me with the grammar and stuff. Thank you oh wonderful critique and muse of mine. ^^ (Oh yah I forgot to mention best friend) about the A/N's I don't feel they gave away much in the story, but ill be careful about them in the future. I can't help but add them in they give my story a personal touch so to speak. About Sesshomaru smelling Inuyasha he knows that Inuyasha travels with three humans and two demons and he recognizes there scents too, well anywayz when he realizes that a scent is different he knows it is Inuyasha's plus both his forms still smell like Inuyasha, because they are him. lol. When he turns demon or human on the new moon he still smells like Inuyasha but a tad bit different.

The Random Queen: Yes it took me that long to update I had other stuff I had to do.

fallen pheniox: sorry for ending it there I kinda have this thing for leaving cliff hangers but ill  try to cut back on them. I see you got some questions on what is gonna happen…. You will have to wait to find out like the rest…but you wont have to wait to long. ^^

No-name: I'm sorry about the strong language but we all know Inuyasha has a potty mouth and I'm just trying to keep him in character. If he didn't curse a lot of people would be like…Huh? But of course that is why it is rated pg-13. I promise I won't get carried away with his cussing though. Okay ^^  oh by the way who is ginta? I want to see the the website will you give me the link?

Cursed jax: thanx for your praise I swear my ego is to big for its own good now. ^.^

Thanx again to all my reviewers! I love you guys!


	6. Ch5 Suprise!

Split Personality

Chapter 5

Surprise!

"That was really weird" Kagome said aloud as she walked towards the place she had left her friends. 'I never thought Sesshomaru would care so much about a human.' She thought. "Humans are weak and useless beings." She said imitating Sesshomaru's voice. "Inuyasha would laugh his head of if he knew what his brother wanted from me." She said smiling to herself. (A/n: she is referring to both inu's)

_~Flashback~_

They rode in silence. Before long they reached a small cave. Sesshomaru jumped of the demon and landed gracefully. Kagome jumped off to and landed not so gracefully.

_"Ouch." She said rubbing her but._

_"Come this way."  He said and he then walked into the cave._

_She followed obediently._

_"Sesshomaru-sama why did you bring that wench here?" Jaken said as they entered the cave._

_Kagome ignored the ugly toad and looked around the cave was empty except for a small fire and a mound on they floor. ' Wait why is the mound moving.'_

_"I brought you here because Rin is sick and I am not familiar with human illnesses."_

_"Why did you bring ME to help her?"_

_"Are you saying you wont help her."? He said in a threatening tone. _

_"No, of course I will I just wanna no why me?"_

_"You are the only one I can trust to help her and not to tell." He stated._

_"Tell what?" She asked confused._

_"That I am concerned about a human's life. I trust you will tell no one what I have called you here for especially Inuyasha."_

_"What do I get in return?"_

_"Whatever pleases you." He said in a bored tone._

_"I want you to stop trying to kill Inuyasha."_

_"That I cannot do."_

_'Oh the nerve of him.' She thought._

_"Fine then." She said annoyed. "Just go and let me take care of Rin."_

_~End Flashback~  _

Kagome laughed to herself. 'Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't as different as they would like to think. They are both conceited, both hate the other one, and they both care for a human.' She thought.

 "Kikyou." Kagome sighed. "Why do you continue to hurt Inuyasha? Why can't you let go off the past and rest? It's not fair that Inuyasha has to deal with you. You are a constant reminder of what he lost, and what he cannot fix." She continued towards the place she left her friends at.

"Then there is Naraku and his constant threat, the day to day demon fighting and his brother's occasional appearance. Man I never thought about it before but Inuyasha sure has a lot on his plate. Bad karma I guess." 

She reached the place where she had left with Sesshomaru. "Eh….where are they?" She wondered past the area until she heard a commotion. 'Sounds like fighting.' She thought. "Oh no! Inuyasha!" she cried as she ran of towards the ruckus.    

^.^ **  
  
**

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, as a he was stung by what looked like a scorpion demon.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Sango asked as she through her hirakotsu at the scorpion slicing it in half.

"I could have handled him!" he yelled at her as he dodged a worm demon's attack. " Okay, enough games." He said as he reached into his hakama and pulled out a long sword. He charged the worm demon and sliced it in half with the sword.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked dumbstruck.

"How did you do that?" Miroku asked. "Isn't that a samurai sword? How could it cut a Demon?" 

"Less talking and more fighting!" Inu-Chan shouted at them.

^_^  
  


'I sense them over here.' Kagome thought as she headed in the direction that the mass amount of youki was coming from. She readied her bow an arrow so she wouldn't be a sitting duck once she reached her destination. (A/N: no her bow didn't appear out of thin air. She brought her bow and her quiver of arrows with her when she left with Sesshomaru, just in case ^.^)

"Die bastard!" Inuyasha yelled he cut off the head of a worm youkai. "Keh, that was too easy." He smirked as he dodged another demons attack turning his back on the worm's carcass. Bad move, the headless worm youkai wrapped around his chest and constricted squeezing the air out of him. "Shhh….it." He coughed out.

Suddenly the worms grip loosened until it let go of Inuyasha and he slumped to the ground unconscious. (a/n: poor Inuyasha he spends most of the time that he's human unconscious XD) 

'Good I got it.' Kagome thought. 'I hope he's alright.' She fired another arrow at a youkai before it could harm Inuyasha. "We need to end this now before Inuyasha gets hurt." She said to herself. She looked around for Sango and Miroku were very busy at the moment with a demon that kept regenerating when they cut it. Inu-chan was fighting a rather large youkai and Shippo was atop of the transformed Kirara, shooting his kitsune-bi at lesser demons and Kirara flying away before they could harm him. 

"Well it looks like its up to me." She said firing at another youkai. She kept firing arrows at youkai that approached the unconscious Inuyasha and they disintegrated as the arrow hit them. "There has got to be a way to take them all out at once." She said to her self. 

Sakura-son: Ack I know kinda short and cliffy-ish, but I want to cut it out here cause I got to plan the next part out some more. Oh yah I have written another Inuyasha fic, it is called "My Sweet Kagome" you can get to it by going to my profile. It is an AU and I will be updated it again soon. Now on with review repleys from the teaser ch 4 and the complete ch 4…….

Silver Magiccraft: I'm glad you enjoyed my story ^^ oh no your hooked XD do you want to join the F.A. (fanfic anonymous)

Silly Wildmage: yah she probally would be on cloud nine….if it wasn't for the he's gonna dissapear on the new moon thingy….but yah other wise she probally is XD

The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: Hey look lassie came home ^^ And thanx for the song now heres one for you..Thanx thanx thanx thanx thankies!

Chibi Kunoichi Anime-Kat2002: hehe I updated!

Burnsybabe: Im so glad you love my story ;_; lol I have a short attention span too! XD

fallen pheniox: Thanx for the review. Yah Shippo is smarter than he appears…oh yah and about which Inuyasha's you should go for..I have a feeling in a couple chapters you are gonna favor Inu-Chan a lot more than Inuyasha *hint hint*

Destination: I will keep writing don't worry.

JadeAngel1: aww im soo glad you like my story.

The Random Queen: Thanks for your constant reviewing ^^ and yup I did have fun in Louisiana, thank you.

Inu-kami: thanks for the review. No I haven't forgotten about my story I just have been busy ^^; blame school.

The Unnamed Demon: im glad you think my story is interesting and original. ^^

AngelicFairy: you guessed right about kag & sess as you can see. Yah I thought it would be funny to make Inu-Chan really be able to talk, it was kinda a last minute thing…I know it is sad about Shippo wanting a family so badly…who knows he might just get what he wants ~.^

No-name: thanks for the info, I do know ginta but I know him/her as inukorro so I was a little confused. Do you have a name on ff.net or can you please post an email. It would be nice to no who you are. ^^

Kristen Sharpe: ah you are interested in seeing their varying personalities huh? Well something the makes them completely different is soon to come….

Mouse13: the answer to both your questions are in this chapter, Naraku does indeed know (darn him) and Kaede gave Inuyasha the samurai sword, you will find more out about the sword next chapter.


End file.
